mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Catalin Love
Catalin Love is Ludussian thematic television channel owned by Catalin Tematic with parent by Catalin SRL. The channel broadcasts lifestyle and series from other syndication channels. History Catalin Love was launched on December 14, 1998 (along with TV Xero), under the name Love. On September 6, 2010, Love was launched in HD simulcast. On May 9, 2016, Love (along with Love Classic) was rebranded, and launched in timeshift simulcast. On August 28, 2017, Love was renamed as Catalin Love as part of Catalin Tematic's rebranding effort. On July 1, 2019, since Catalin Alb was launched with telenovela shows, Catalin Love becoming the lifestyle programmings and series from other syndication channels. Programmings Current programming *''Alături'' (Side om side) *''Cea mai bună dietă'' (Bästa dieten) *''De la domiciliu la nou'' (Fra yt til nyt) *''Elicopter jaf'' (Helikopterrånet) *''Fiind Serena'' (Being Serena) *''Grădină mea'' (Hagen min) *''Heartbeat - Băte în inimă'' (Heartbeat) *''Howards End'' *''Licenţă verificator'' (Lisenskontrolløren) *''Magazin cu alimentare'' (Madmagasinet) *''Marele salt'' (Det store spranget) *''Mizerabil'' (Les Misérables) *''Ori de grădină'' (Trädgårdstider) *''Pat și mic dejun în mâinile daneze'' (Bed and Breakfast i danske hænder) *''Poirot'' *''Privind la oameni'' (Kigger på mennesker) *''Ridicată pe bandă'' (Høj på strip) *''Se așează în pereți'' (Det sitter i väggarna) *''Tatălul Brown'' (Father Brown) *''Ullared'' Former programming Romanian dramas *''Aniela'' *''Daria, iubirea mea'' *''Doctori de mame'' *''Inimă de țigan'' *''Iubire ca în filme'' *''Iubire și onoare'' *''Îngerașii'' *''Îngeri pierduți'' *''Lacrimi de iubire'' *''Moștenirea'' *''Numai iubirea'' *''O nouă viață'' *''Păcatele Evei'' *''Regina'' *''Războiul sexelor'' Indian dramas *''E scris în stele'' (Do Dil Bandhe Ek Dori Se) *''Inimi rătăcite'' (Tashan-e-Ishq) *''Inimi și lacrimi'' (Dil Se Dil Tak) *''În așteptarea dragostei'' (Tumhari Paakhi) *''Sufletul meu pereche'' (Saraswatichandra) *''Totul pentru tine'' (Meri Aashiqui Tum Se Hi) *''Umbre din trecut'' (Bepannah) Turkish dramas *''Dragoste cu împrumut'' (Aşk Yeniden) *''Iarna răzbunării'' (Kış Güneşi) *''Iertare'' (Merhamet) *''Inimă de frate'' (Kuzey Güney) *''Intrigi și seducție'' (Yer Gök Aşk) *''Lupta rozelor'' (Güllerin Savaşı) *''Parola: Te iubesc'' (Inadina Aşk) *''Petale de singurătate'' (Kırgın Çiçekler) *''Prețul dragostei'' (Kıralık Aşk) *''Puterea destinului'' (Sıla) *''Răzbunare pe tocuri'' (Ufak Tefek Cinayetler) *''Secrete în familie'' (Babam ve Ailesi) *''Stadiul relației: complicat'' (İlişki Durumu: Karışık) *''Trandafirul negru'' (Karagül) *''Viață nedreaptă'' (Bitter Life) *''Vieți la răscruce'' (Kördüğüm) *''Vieți schimbate'' (Kara Ekmek) Logos Love (1998-2003).png|First logo (December 14, 1998 - June 14, 2004) Love (2003-2012).png|Second logo (June 14, 2004 - September 17, 2012) Love HD (2010-2012).png|First HD logo (September 6, 2010 - September 17, 2012) Love (2012-2016).png|Third logo (September 17, 2012 - May 9, 2016) Love HD (2012-2016).png|Second HD logo (September 17, 2012 - May 9, 2016) Love (2016-2017).png|Fourth logo (May 9, 2016 - August 28, 2017) Love +1 (2016-2017).png|First timeshift logo (May 9, 2016 - August 28, 2017) Love HD (2016-2017).png|Third HD logo (May 9, 2016 - August 28, 2017) Catalin Love (2017-2018).png|Fifth logo (August 28, 2017 - March 5, 2018) Catalin Love +1 (2017-2018).png|Second timeshift logo (August 28, 2017 - March 5, 2018) Catalin Love HD (2017-2018).png|Fourth HD logo (August 28, 2017 - March 5, 2018) Catalin Love (2018-.n.v.).png|Sixth logo (March 5, 2018 - April 22, 2019) Catalin Love +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|Third timeshift logo (March 5, 2018 - April 22, 2019) Catalin Love HD (2018-.n.v.).png|Fifth HD logo (March 5, 2018 - April 22, 2019) Catalin Love (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (April 22, 2019 - present) Catalin Love +1 (2019-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (April 22, 2019 - present) Catalin Love HD (2019-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (April 22, 2019 - present) Category:Catalin SRL Category:Thematic television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Launched in 1998 Category:Lifestyle television channels